


GUCK GUCK 3000

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, pre-exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy just wanted to submit his probation diary, he's not opposed to the change of events though.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208
Collections: Anonymous





	GUCK GUCK 3000

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kei!

Tommy stared. 

Tubbo has his eyes closed, head tipped back, brown strands framing his face. A few breathy pants escape his parted lips. He can't tell if it's a good or bad thing that Tubbo doesn't even seem to notice him by the threshold, not until he opens his eyes a little, a sultry smile directed his way.

Tommy wants to bury himself alive.

"What the fuck," he whispers, heat creeping up his face as he tries not to let his focus wander to Tubbo's dick again. He only saw it for the briefest of moments before he was able to process what was going on- but it was already enough.

The image is burnt in his mind.

"What do you want, Tommy?” Tubbo asks, as if their situation was the most normal thing in the world. He doesn’t stop stroking his cock, languidly pumping his slender fingers up and down.

Tommy gulps, heavily-he’s never been confronted by something so sexual ever before. He's so confused, because he knows the older boy has always had that subtle, carefree, and comfortable-about-his-withheld-sexuality vibe around him, but he would have never thought that Tubbo would go and get himself off in his office which- and with emphasis- wasn't even locked.

He takes a deep breath.

“I just- I wanted to hand over this-” he says, waving his on-probation-diary "-Fundy wasn't around and I thought it would've been alright to have you check it instead, for today." He says. The door shuts behind him as he fully enters the room.

Tommy tries hard to ignore what Tubbo is doing, taking careful steps towards him by the desk to place his book. The slick sound of Tubbo's spit-covered palm sliding over his cock makes Tommy feel all sorts of things.

"Why are you-" 

“Passing time. You know the repressed stress has to be let out somewhere,” Tubbo answers with a sigh, head still tipped back against the window, face completely calm and blissed out. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks, but Tommy knows it’s natural; it’s basically always there. It’s no indication of how he could actually be as flustered as Tommy currently is. Not even a little.

“Shouldn’t you be signing shit?” Tommy mutters, not daring to take his eyes off from the book. He remembers the fact that he forgot to sign the date on it, so he pulls out a pen to do so.

Basically, he’s stalling,

“Yeah but sometimes a President’s just gotta- you know,” Tubbo retorts, voice a little strained. When Tommy turns slightly, he sees Tubbo from his peripheral giving another flick to his hard cock. 

He can’t help the blush that creeps up his neck, the absurdity of the situation sinking in. Tommy’s brain stutters again when Tubbo moans softly as he comes in his fist, hips bucking forward a little as his upper body arches slightly. The breathy noises send a tingling shiver down Tommy’s spine. 

The atmosphere is so heavy, so suffocating it, nearly kills him. He’s about three seconds away from jumping out through the window, from stabbing shit, from committing another war crime, when Tubbo speaks up again. 

“You need help with that?”

Tommy’s confused at first, he glances at Tubbo’s face before the other’s gaze slowly shifts downwards, a brow rising as he looks directly at Tommy’s crotch. Tommy lets his own gaze drop down as well and realizes with pure horror that there’s a fully grown tent in his pants. He didn’t even realise that he'd gotten hard from just the sight and the sounds of Tubbo masturbating, and it hits Tommy like a freight train. 

And of course, Tommy replies with the most coherent word he could come up with.

“Fuck.”

He briefly thinks about drowning himself via Pokimane Island.

Tubbo wipes his hand on the open page of Tommy’s diary, presses said hand onto the flat of the desk and leans over to Tommy. 

“You don’t mind me taking care of it?” Tubbo asks, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“I-I…” Tommy can’t even form sentences he’s so flustered, so abashed at how casual Tubbo is about this whole situation. Tubbo grabs his shoulders and pushes him onto the desk with surprising strength.

“Just relax, Tom. Let me make you feel good.” Tubbo drops to his knees in front of Tommy, and Tommy can feel his dick physically twitch at the sight. He’s so turned on right now, and by the looks Tubbo is giving him the feeling is mutual.

“Pants optional,” Tubbo jokes as he slowly unzips Tommy’s pants, pulling them down. Tommy’s legs tremble a bit as Tubbo presses his nose against his clothed erection, he takes a sharp breath, and before he knows it- Tubbo’s mouthing at his balls, breath hot and heavy against his underwear, working his way up over his length to the head.

He turns to Tommy’s inner thigh and nips at his smooth skin, sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Tubbo moves his face up to nudge Tommy’s clothed erection through his briefs again, which are straining with how hard he is at this point. He takes pity on Tommy and tugs the briefs down, exposing Tommy’s flush and leaking cock to the cool air of the room.

Tommy sees the moment Tubbo’s eyes dilate. “Wow Tommy, you’re really ‘packing’ huh? Did I use that word correctly this time?” 

Tommy almost chokes. 

”Tubbo, w-what if someone comes in here?” He's scared shitless of the possibility, not only because anyone could enter the room at any given point in time, but also because he’s never done anything close to this before. What if...what if there’s something wrong with his dick? Never had he ever let anyone a close enough look at it to evaluate. Now though? It’s right in front of Tubbo’s mouth, and Tommy’s definitely considering drowning by Pokimane Island. It would be so easy just to dunk his head in the artificial pond and-

“You just have to be quiet then,” Tubbo replies before licking his lips and enclosing his fingers around the base of Tommy’s cock. He leans forward and licks over the underside, excruciatingly slow. The feeling of Tubbo’s warm tongue on him makes Tommy grip the edges of the desk, knees going weak.

He has no idea how this is happening right now. He has no idea how his best friend ended up in front of him, on his knees, making his heart pound furiously up to his throat in excitement, anticipation, slight panic (-extremely gay panic?). 

Fuck, Tubbo’s mouth is so warm and wet, Tommy bucks his hips up at the foreign sensation- an involuntary reaction. Tubbo grabs his hips in response, pinning him down as to hinder him from thrusting into his mouth again. Tommy clenches his eyes shut. It’s too much, the feeling of Tubbo’s mouth sliding down his cock slowly. Tommy peeks an eye open. Feeling and seeing are two different things entirely, he decides. The sight of Tubbo, eyes closed and lips stretched tightly around his length as his cheek bulges obscenely from Tommy’s cock pressing against it is one that Tommy is completely unprepared for. 

“F-fuck, Tubbo-,” Tommy half moans, half sobs.

Tubbo looks at him through his lashes, soft brown hair framing his face messily. Tubbo’s mouth feels so hot and wet and slick and, fuck, he never expected the feeling of getting sucked off was like this. The other boy’s lips are so unbelievably soft, his tongue running over the head and through the slit. Arousal seeps from Tommy’s groin into the pit of his stomach, lungs struggling to breathe.

Tubbo, however, seems to be savoring every moment when he roughly sucks in Tommy’s hot dick and rubs his tongue broadly over the underside of his cock. Eyes closed in contentment, he hums as he bobs his head enthusiastically up and down, creating a rhythm that has Tommy keening. Tommy hasn’t even processed the feeling of the pressure building up before it hits him in full force and he comes in Tubbo’s mouth, uncontrollably releasing down the older’s throat. He bites his fist to keep himself from moaning too loud, only muffled sounds leave his lips as his body trembles from his climax. 

Tubbo lets out a surprised hum around his length, swallowing even more, sucking him dry. Instinctively, Tommy is breathing heavily as he gapes at him with wide, open, horrified eyes when Tubbo pulls away and blinks at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Cum dribbles down his chin in the most vulgar way possible.

“Man... I know I’m good, but that was… Quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out a week ago, procrastination is a hard foe to defeat.


End file.
